


The Inter-House Unity Fest

by DarkLady2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady2121/pseuds/DarkLady2121
Summary: The Inter House Unity event was the biggest in the history of Hogwarts. Cupcakes, blankets, jewelry and even coffee was now in Inter House Unity design."Buy your Inter House Unity Merchandise here!! Badges, flyers, banners, flags and everything you can imagine. Come down to the Slytherin's Dungeon to buy all of this from Theo's Terrific Inter House Unity Merchandise Shop. 50% Discount for those who are reading this story".Ginny-" Ok, Nott. Just stop!! I'm not here to promote or sponsor your stupid Merchandise Initiative. I am trying to tell a story for Godric's sake!!"Written by DarkLady2121 for GryffindorPrincess48
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	The Inter-House Unity Fest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A/N  
> Hello, everyone!!  
> This story is written for my best friend, @GryffindorPrincess48. Half the idea is hers but the rest of the idea, summary and written content is all by me.  
> Before you start reading, note the following points-  
> 1\. Voldemort never existed AND blood purity was never followed  
> 2\. This is an AU and most characters will be OC. And because Voldy wasn't there, war wasn't there either  
> 3\. This is a fun light hearted fic  
> 4\. My updating schedule will not be frequent as I have a busy life going on. Family stuff  
> 5\. The following ships are being included in the story-  
> Blinny will be put in mainstream- The pairing of Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley  
> Dramione- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger  
> Hansy- Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson  
> Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood  
> And other pairing will be appearing along the way
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot and this is the first and the last disclaimer you'll receive.
> 
> On with the story............

"Buy your Inter House Unity Merchandise here!! Badges, flyers, banners, flags and everything you can imagine. Come down to the Slytherin's Dungeon to buy all of this from Theo's Terrific Inter House Unity Merchandise Shop. **30% discount for those who are in Inter House Relationships**! Get your merchandise here!! Get your name listed and place an order Inter House Unity sweaters and caps"  
  
"Blast it all" muttered a very sleepy and grumpy looking Ginevra Weasley. A similar scene was seen at the Slytherin table with Blaise Zabini who was yawning his head off.   
The airy voice of Luna Lovegood startled Ginny and caught her mid yawn " Good Morning, Ginny. Would you like to have some coffee?"  
Ginny nodded and muttered sleepily" A bit of caffeine would do me some good. Luna, do you know where can I find today's Daily Prophet?" Just as Ginny finished speaking, the newspaper owl swooped and smacked the Daily Prophet onto her face. Luna chuckled, passing her the cup of coffee and answered" Well, apparently your face. Here's your coffee, Gin". Ginny grumbled, taking the newspaper off her face but wished that she hadn't just as she saw the Headline and the pictures. The picture was of Hermione and Draco kissing and the other was of Harry and Pansy. The headline that was above it said" 2 weeks since the Gryffindor Golden Duo had fallen for the Slytherin Snakes. Hogwarts's star couples celebrate the 2 weeks of their relationships at the opening of new restaurant, Merlin's Beard".  
Ginny slammed the paper on the table and pushed it away. She was just about to take a sip of her coffee when she noticed something, the cream of her coffee was designed to read Inter House Unity Fest?  
  
What the actual fuck?  
  
Ok, now this has gone waaaaayyy too far. This all had started when Draco and Hermione had gotten together, followed by Harry and Pansy. Then Dumbledore had this crazy idea to host 'Inter House Unity Fest' which caused the entire Hogwarts to go crazy. Now almost all the people of the houses were either friends with each other or were in a relationship with each other. Heck, even Slytherins were part of it, whom Ginny had thought would coil away and go tell their parents about. For once, Ginny would have loved for Draco to say" My father will hear about this!". Even Crabbe and Goyle had girlfriends; some Hufflepuffs named Carrie and Catherine Bleak.   
A lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had tried to ask Ginny out but she denied them. She told herself because they weren't her type but she knew that wasn't the reason. She had had her eyes on some- _oh no, hold up Ginny.  
We decided not to think about this again, didn't we? we had an agreement, right?  
_

_  
Yes, but it's hard not to think about him when all of this House Unity bullshit is going on_

_But still, Ginny. You know we have better control than this_

_Oh yeah, a control which is going to snap any second!  
  
_

Ginny was pulled out of her internal argument as Hermione and Ferret-face sat next to her and Harry and Pugface sat in front of her. They all greeted each other

_From Hermione, to Ginny:_ Morning Gin!

_From Ginny to Hermione:_ Good Morning Mione!

_From Draco to Ginny, in a polite tone:_ Good morning, Weaslette

_From Ginny to Draco, in a teasing tone:_ Good Morning, Ferret Face

_From Harry to Ginny and Hermione in his usual cheerful tone:_ Morning Ginny, Mione and of course, our favorite Ferret

_From Ginny to Pugface Parkinson (It's Pansy to you!):_ Morning Pugfa- Umm Parkinson  
_From Pansy to Weaslette:_ I choose to ignore the slip up, Weaslette. And good morning to you, Hermione and Draco  
  


_Ginny's Mind: Well done, Gin-Gin. The difficult part is over! Now to seem invisible and avoid any possible chances of conversation_  
  
It was easier said than done. It was hard to ignore as they all laughed and joked around her and she wasn't included, well it was her fault but still. It was hard to ignore how Pansy blushed when Harry complimented her or how Draco wiped away the cream from Hermione's lips and then kissed her with the excuse of cleaning it up. She wished someone would do that for her..  
_A certain Slytherin who was currently staring at her....._  
_If only...._  
She violently shook her head and erased the thought from her mind. Well, the quality of the eraser must have been bad (probably made in Knockturn Alley. Really cheap) because the thought was still present at the back of her head thought the day. Finally when she got fed up from it, she decided to go flying over the Black Lake. It always helped her clear her mind and the moonlit night looked beautiful. She went near the Black Lake and hopped on her firebolt, zooming into the night sky and flying with the stars. After half an hour of flying, Ginny finally came down and sat on a bench to admire the shining moon and the still water. It wasn't until a quite rustle was heard in the bushes that she became more alert; she quickly reached for her wand but found it missing, damn the stupid wand holster she had which was always too loose. She decided to creep up quietly, her firebolt in hand and started beating the bush ferociously.

Oh yes, this is what beating around the bush meant. After a few blows, a yelp was heard from the bush and emerged a beaten looking Blaise Zabini, rage shining in his brown eyes. He loomed over Ginny until he crippled in the pain caused by the Firebolt.

He now lay on the ground, clutching his arm like and cursing in pain

"Bloody Hell Weaslette. Knew it would be you who would kill me"  
"Oh my. I am so sorry Zabini. Wait, let me help you"  
"Oh damn it. No, wait. Listen, if I die, my will is in the last drawer of my dresser, in the smelliest sock you can find. Give it to Malfoy and make sure that he divides all my property equally"  
"Wait what? No, I'm not going to let you die. You can't leave me"  
" This isn't a cheesy movie, Weaslette. Have some mercy on the dying man and spare me from the sappy lines"  
"What. No, you can't leave me because I'd go to Azkaban for killing, you imbecile. Now hold still while I check your arm"

Ginny carefully touched his arm and the price was total hearing loss. Zabini had the scream of a dying bird, owl, a ten year old and a gorilla combined and multiplied in sound.

She managed to get him to the bench and was about heal his arm when a familiar flash blinded her. The mousey voice of Colin Creevery was met as he squealed excitedly" An anti-House Unity member. This is hot news for the Prophet and the Hogwarts daily.

Ginny saw red and just as Colin saw her expression, he began running for his camera, if not his life.

Behind her, she could hear the panicky voice of Zabini" Hey Weaslette! What about me??!!"

"Hang on there Zabini"

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!  
> I will try to update soon but you can't be sure. I lead a very busy life  
> You can also find this story on @GryffindorPrincess48's account
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Xandra


End file.
